Rezar
| birth_place = Huizen, Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Albania | trainer = WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) | debut = January 30, 2016 | retired = }} Gzim Selmani (June 16, 1994) is a Dutch-Albanian professional wrestler, former mixed martial artist currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Rezar. Mixed Martial Arts career Selmani competed in mixed martials arts for Bellator and Bamma UK. He also competed in kickboxing where he became a Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-2018) Gzim Selmani made his NXT debut on January 30 in a match won by Josh Woods. His second match occurred during the February 12 edition of NXT where he wrestled his first tag match with Sunny Dhinsa, against The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder). The Authors of Pain (2016-present) Selmani and Dhinsa debuted their first team name as The Authors Of Pain with Selmani as Author of Pain #1 and Dhinsa as Author of Pain #2. They later assumed new singles names, with Selmani as Rezar and Dhinsa as Akam. On October 28, The Authors Of Pain joined the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament, where they eliminated No Way Jose & Rich Swann in the quarter finals. On October 30, The Authors of Pain eliminated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) in the semi finals. On November 19 at NXT TakeOver: Toronto, The Authors of Pain defeated TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) in the finals, to win the Tag Team Classic. On January 28, 2017 at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio The Authors Of Pain defeated team #DIY to win the NXT Tag Team Championship for the first time. They later lost the tag titles to SAnitY members Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III. They won their title rematch on October 4 however, because SAnitY had been disqualified, the titles did not change hands. On the following night on NXT Live, team SAnitY retained their tag titles against The Authors of Pain. The Authors Of Pain returned in 2018 on January 4, winning a #1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team titles after defeating The Street Profits. They went on through January, wrestling against teams including SAnitY and Heavy Machinery. On January 27 at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, The Authors of Pain challenged The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) for the NXT Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. On February 2, The Authors Of Pain entered the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, advancing in the first round after eliminating TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). On February 17, The Authors of Pain met The Undisputed ERA once more in a title match for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but were once more defeated. On March 7, The Authors Of Pain returned for the semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, eliminating The Street Profits. Later they competed in the tournament final, competing against Pete Dunne & Roderick Strong, but both teams were disqualified. On April 7 at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, a tournament final rematch was held in the form of a triple threat match involving The Undisputed ERA. Neither The Authors Of Pain or Dunne & Strong succeeded in winning the match. They wrestled their final NXT match on April 19, defeating TM-61. Raw (2018-present) On the April 9 episode of RAW, The Authors of Pain, along with Ellering, made their main roster debut as heels, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno. Following the match, Akam & Rezar told Ellering to back off, signaling that he was no longer going to manage the group. Akam & Rezar defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno during the following week's Monday Night RAW, in 2:36 after having decimated Slater & Rhyno the previous week in under a minute. The Authors of Pain finished their debut month on Monday Night RAW with a victory on the April 30 episode, defeating Francois & Jean-Paul in 1:05. Returning on the May 7 episode of RAW, The Authors of Pain wrestled and won a dark match, defeating two anonymous opponents. Returning to televised programming on the June 25 episode of RAW, the Authors of Pain defeated the team of Rex Gibson & Rich Gibson in less than a minute. Returning for the July 2 episode of RAW, the Authors of Pain faced a stronger challenge in Titus Worldwide (Apollo Crews & Titus O'Neil), defeating the pair in 2:50. The following week on the July 9 episode of RAW, the Authors of Pain prevailed once more, defeating Titus Worldwide in a rematch ended at 2:15, forty-five minutes less than their previous encounter. On the August 6 episode of RAW, Rezar defeated Titus O'Neil in a singles match. Their rivalry continued in a six-man tag match held on the August 13 episode of RAW, in which the Authors of Pain teamed with Mojo Rawley, losing for the first time against Titus Worldwide and their ally Bobby Roode. This defeat was avenged during the following week's August 20 episode of RAW, defeating Titus Worldwide in a two-on-two tag match putting an end to their tag team rivalry. Returning on the September 3 episode of RAW, The Authors Of Pain defeated Jimmy James & Keith Thompson in a squash match lasting only 0:30. On the September 10 episode of RAW, the Authors Of Pain defeated Nathan Bradley & Ronnie Ace at 1:20. The following week on the September 17 episode of RAW in Dallas, Texas, the Authors of Pain defeated local wrestlers Barrett Brown & Gregory James within precisely 1:00. On the September 24 episode of RAW, the Authors of Pain teamed with Baron Corbin in a six-man tag match lost to reunited members of The Shield Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'with Akam' ***The Last Chapter ***''Super Collider'' (Stereo powerbombs, after colliding their opponents)-2017,used as a signature thereafter *'Managers' **Paul Ellering **'Drake Maverick' *'Tag teams and stables' **The Tribe (w/ Sunny Dhinsa & Lovepreet Sangha) **'The Authors of Pain' (w/ Akam) *'Nicknames' **''"The Albanian Psycho"'' *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Akam **Winner of the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament - with Akam *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Akam See also *Event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:Male wrestlers Category:Dutch wrestlers Category:1994 births Category:2016 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Albanian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions